


You Look So Good In Blue

by StopLookingHere (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Trans, Drinking, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: Eighteen year old Phil Lester tries his hardest to be the average teenage boy. Considering he is no average boy, this is significantly harder than expected. It gets a little more complicated when Dan Howell, an introspective guy with a British accent and a penchant for Malibu coconut rum comes into his life.Or, where everyone thinks Phil Lester simply appeared, and Fiona is a name of the distant past.





	You Look So Good In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly half a year since I wrote anything, and nearly half a year since I've really engrossed myself in the Dan and Phil fandom, so please pardon any character inconsistencies for this and the next few chapters.

                On the list of places that Daniel Howell expected his date to ditch him, senior prom somehow hadn’t made it on that list. Still, it didn’t surprise him in the slightest that the moment he broke away from her to grab something to drink, he’d lost her to someone else. She hadn’t really been too noteworthy to begin with, so it’s not like it really mattered.

                No, none of it really mattered. Not in the grand scheme of life, anyways. Senior prom was just another one of those events that his parents insisted was a milestone in his teenage life. Since moving to America in Freshman year, he’d had to get used to doing a lot of these so-called “milestones” for his parents, who were determined that he get the classic American high school experience. They meant well, but they failed to consider that maybe, just maybe, that there was a very slim chance that Daniel Howell did not care an ounce about any of it.

                His parents had also failed to consider that despite their guidance and encouragement, sometimes Daniel Howell was not the social butterfly that they made him out to be. He did well enough in school, finding American schooling to be an adjustment that wasn’t too bad after being taught how to study for A Levels, especially after learning that several classes were basically a joke among students. He also did pretty well in the community, attending church on Sundays and occasionally accompanying the choir on the piano when asked, but he never had the guts to tell anyone about his significant lack of faith.

                That lack of faith also extended to his lack of faith in his ability to keep up with the high school status quo. It was true, he didn’t have a ton of friends, and those that he did have managed to either skip out on tonight or go with their significant other, essentially leaving him to pair up with some random ass girl who texted him twelve hours before the event. It wasn’t his friend’s fault at all, but he wasn’t having a ton of fun sitting by a cheap plastic covered table in the gym, drinking store bought red Hawaiian punch and eating dollar store cookies. All he could think about was ditching this place and joining everyone who’d skipped out, but alas, nobody was answering his texts.

                “Hey, is the punch any good?” He glanced up, seeing a figure obscured by the lights behind them. They reached for a cup of it, took a sip, and made a barely visible frown in the lighting. “Never mind, I don’t know what I expected.”

                He laughed, putting his phone to sleep and pocketing it. “Yeah, sorry. Don’t know what you expected either.”

                The person shrugged, moving to sit next to him. “Are you alone? Can I sit here?”

                “Yeah, of course, go ahead,” he rushed. “Sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how to get out of here. Date ditched me.”

                “Figures. Should have gone stag like me, it’s a lot more fun when you can actually relax,” They took another drink of the punch, making the same disgusted face as the first time. “I’m kind of surprised though, who ditches a guy with a British accent?”

                “Honestly, I don’t know,” he grinned. “I should be offended. If anyone answers my texts, do you want to go with me?”

                “I don’t see why not.” They down the rest of the punch, then let out a sigh. “Man, Howell just invited me to go out with his super-exclusive group of nerds. I wonder what the night holds for me.”

                He rolled his eyes. “Probably a couple Mike’s Hard’s and you might even get laid. If you’re into that, that is.”

                “No way!” The person gasped in mock surprise. “Howell gets laid occasionally?”

                “And you don’t?” He asked teasingly.

                “Nope,” they crossed their arms, their grin visible in a flash of light from the dancefloor. “Number one purist here. I live life well and get off as much as possible to avoid thinking about my crippling lack of sex life. Though, in all honesty, it doesn’t matter much to me.”

                “Yeah, it doesn’t matter really,” he admits. “I try to think positively, but like, it really doesn’t matter. When you think about it, sex is really primal, and the fact that we make it some kind of competition among each other to measure up is also pretty primal. We make fucking a lot more complicated than it already fucking is.”

                “Who invented that in the first place? Measuring up your sex life to someone else’s for worth? What about the people who save sex for marriage?” His new friend asked, earning several nods from Daniel and noises of agreement. “Probably makes an awkward conversation for people who don’t do sex like the societal norm, like gay people and stuff.”

                “Absolutely,” he agreed. “By the way, um, do you mind putting your number in my phone so I can text you about this kinda stuff when I think about it at like three in the morning? You’re one of the few people who doesn’t look at me weird for going on tangents.”

                He pulled out his phone, handing it to the stranger and letting them type in their contact information. When he got it back, _Phil Lester_ was typed into the contact, along with a phone number, email, and his home address. Phil seemed to cover all the bases from the beginning. “Thanks, by the way, call me Dan. The only people who call me Howell are people who think way too highly of me.”

                “So, I shouldn’t think highly of you?” Phil asked, close to laughing again.

                “Oh, shut up,” Dan replied, swiping down on a text that appeared at the top of his phone screen. “My friend Tom’s going to come get us in a couple minutes. Do you know him?”

                Phil took a second to respond. “He… makes… films?”

                “You’ll like him, I swear. He’s pretty fun to go on tangents with too.”


End file.
